A New Future
by Historyman 14
Summary: Shayera gave up her life to help save the world from Hydra. Now, she is bought back to help the world once more. She meets allies, and enemies. Old and new.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own Hawkgirl, Red Skull, or anything else. Just story and OC's.**

 **Norwegian Sea. 2044. LexCorp ship.**

Julius Luthor was on the ship railing, looking out to the sea. He been out here for a week, and yet no luck. She has to be. You may ask, who is she? Well...Shayera Hol. Hawkgirl.

You see, years back, a unknown terrorist organization call Hydra came out of no where and attack major cities around the world. They even attack Atlantis, and the Watchtower with ships of they own. Even now, the world knew very little about Hydra. What they did know was Hydra was some kind special weapons group in Nazi Germany. It's leader was a man name Johann Schmidt, better know as 'Red Skull.' Skull was Hitler right hand man. He wreak havoc throughout Europe in the early stages of the war. Espionage. Sabotage. Takeovers and lootings of many cities and towns. Eradication of the entire population of such communities. That was all Schmidt. It was then that Hydra was born to make new and powerful weapons to win the war, failing that, to destroy it. They made some bad stuff, but never in the numbers Germany needed. When the war was over, Red Skull and Hydra had turn into thin air. Till years later, they attack the whole world.

The attacks was hard, and fast. DC. London. New York. Moscow. Paris. Metropolis. Gotham. Them, and more was attack in Hydra blitzkrieg. They also hit Atlantis, and the Watchtower. The battle was long, and hard, but the heroes, and world fought back. Pushing the organization back, the last battle of the 'Hydra War' was the Justice League/NATO attack on Hydra main base, a island castle in the Norwegian Sea.

The Justice League/NATO task force was the largest invasion force since Operation Barbarossa, or D-Day. Hydra must have had the island since the end of World War 2, because it was one of the most fortified places in the world. The binary fusion cannon was destroy in the fight for the Watchtower, so they could not use that. The heroes and soliders fought they way from the beaches to the castle, in which they fought the robots of Baron Zemo. Dr. Heinrich Zemo, whose reddish-pink hood made Julius laugh, was one of the top scientists in the Nazi Party, and a founding member of Hydra. Zemo fought the heroes in the Iron Cross, a walking tank. It was Shayera, Batman, and Green Lantern that beat him. When drag out of the bot, Zemo show them Hydra true plan. To launch a super ICBM at DC, that would destroy the East Coast of the USA.

The heroes, with this news, made a suicidal run to Red Skull command center to stop him, but they was too late. Red Skull launch the ICBM, but not before Shayera got on it. No one knows what happen, but somehow, Hawkgirl destroy the ICBM before it got to the US. With that, both Skull, and Zemo turn into thin air, and Hydra was no more. The world celebrated, but also mourn. Mourn not only the lives lost in the Hydra War, but for the lost of Hawkgirl. If not for her Sacrifice...they would be no East Coast.

Many had believe that she was vaporize in the bast, but many, like Batman, and John Stewart believe she was alive. They was a ton of search and rescues for her right after the battle, but not a thing of her was found. In the end, only Stewart kept on looking for her in the years to come till even he stop.

That's why Julius was here. To find her. He believe she had made it in someway, and it was up to him to find her. You may know from his last name he was a Luthor. He was Lex Luthor son. You see, Lex came back to Earth right before the Hydra War started. He play a key role in war on the sides of the heroes. He told no one of what happen to Darkseid, or how he came back. Only after the war was over, and the funeral that Lex had gone back to the role of the supervillain. Somethings never change, sadly. As for how Julius was born, Lex knew even he would die, so he found a woman, gave her a ton of money to have his baby, and that's how he was born.

As he look out at the sea, Mercy came up to him. "Mr Luthor. We have finish searching this area. May we go to the look search area?" She ask. "Hmm? Oh. yes, thank you Mercy. He said to the android. Yes, this was not the real Mercy Graves. The real one had die right after he was born. Mercy death hurt Lex, so he built a android of Mercy Graves. The android look just like the real one, and as loyal to Julius as the real one was to Lex.

He walks around the railing, thinking on the real reason he was here. To be a hero. For years, people talk behind his back, or even in his face, that it was only a matter of time before he follow in his dad footsteps and become a supervillain, just like Lex. How he hated it! He may be Lex son, but he would nit follow the same path of father. He wanted to do good! To help people, not to rule over them, like his father, or form a new Injustice Gang, or Legion of Doom. He always got into fights over it at school. Lex would say he should have fought harder, or he should have hit first. It was a good thing Mercy was they when a lot of the fights happen.

He and Mercy got to the bridge. "Any luck, captain?" He ask. The captain, a French vet of the Hydra War and a good man, turn to him. ""Non, M. Luthor. We have are yet to find anything of the faucon." Julius nod and looks at some maps of the search areas. Where could she be? The waters was cold enough to preserved the body. He looks out the widow, and sees a large ice-burg. He suddenly get a feeling. The feeling. What was it? Can it be? "Captain, can we get near that ice-burg?" "Yes, monsieur. Be right over they." The ship got right next to it. The feeling got even stronger. Mercy look at Julius as he got his gear on to go on the ice-burg. "Never better." He said as he smiles.

He, Mercy, and the other members of the team get on the ice-burg. "Mercy. What do you see?" he ask the android as she scan it. "I see...wait. I found something. Near the central. A body. Female. Thanagarian." As soon as Mercy said 'Thanagarian' Julius rush to the place. He brush away the snow and he sees a body. The body of Shayera Hol.

" We found her! I say again, we found her!"


	2. Chapter 2

_The rush of battle fill her..._

 _"Hail Hydra!"_

 _"Lets go!"_

 _"Talk! What's Skull plan!"_

 _"You see...Ve already won!"_

 _"Shayera!"_

 _"You can not stop us!"_

 ** _Boom!_**

Shayera eyes shot open. At first, she could not remember what had happen. Then the memories hit her. Hydra. The attack on the island. Baron Zemo. Red Skull. The ICBM. The assassin on it. She stopping it. The bast, then...she could not remember. She stop the missile, and try to fly away, but one of her wings was hurt from that assassin, they was the boom, and then just whiteness.

She looks around her room. It's looks like a Earth hospital room, but more advanced. She had on a Earth hospital gown, and a IV in her arm.

But something was...off. She felt lighter. But most of all, as if a part of her was gone. She reach behind her back and she realize the horrible truth. Her wings! One of her wings was gone! Just a surgical band aid where her right wing once was. Had she lost it in the bast? Or had someone...cut it off? If someone took it off, so help her...

The door stated to open. Not having many choices, she lay back down, and shut her eyes, acting to be asleep. Two doctors came in. "Still not up." Said one. "She should be up by now." She the other. The first one goes over to her bed, and are about to check her vitals. She grabs the doctor, and throws him into the other. Both KO. She gets out of bed, but falls to the ground. Her legs are still a bit weak. "Come on..." She said to her legs as she try to get up. She is able to gain her strength as a guard comes in. "Freeze!" He yells, but she rush him, and takes him down. As she gets up, she sees the logo on the uniform. LexCorp.

 _"That son of a..."_ Lex Luthor! Of course! Everyone knew he would backstab everyone after they beat Hydra. He must have found her first after the bast, took to one of his bases, and did who' knows what to her! More guards comes in as she takes the first one gun, and makes a run down the hallway. She gets to a corner, and fires at the LexCorp guards. She takes two down as the others pull back into other rooms. "Ms Hol! We don't what to hurt you! We just what to talk! We just what to help." Said one of the guards. Help? Just what to talk? What do they think? That she was just born today? She fires a few more shots and opens a another door.

As she ran down the hallway, she realize a few things. One. The guns here are laser, not bullets. (Not that she was complaining.) 2: The guards really was trying to capture her, not kill, but most likely Luthor wanted to do some more 'tests' before killing her and do Earth God knows to her body.

She enters a elevator, and goes up. However, they cut the power, but this does not stop Hawkgirl! She goes though the exit door on top of it. A few floors, another elevator opens, and guards open fire at her. If only she had her mace, and both wings, she would beat them into the ground. She fires back, and opens the next floor up doors open. She soon find herself in a another hallway, this one long, and only one set of doors at the end. She rush down to it, but 3 guards busted out from them. These was more heavier armor then the others, and electric baton. "Mr Luthor told us not to hurt you, but that's is really up to you, Hol." He lead one said to her, almost mocking to her. This only piss Shayera off even more.

The first way try to rush her, but she dodge his attacks. She swipe the feet out from under him. She jump onto him, took his baton, and started to beat him with it. The other two then attack her. She barely dodge the guards attacks. She blocks a swing from the second, whine the third attacks her from the side. She push the second away and blocks the the third one attacks. She lands a hit on the third open spot of his armor, the humeral capitellum. This allows her beat him in the head. However, the second rush behind her, and lands a hit on the area where her right wing would be. Unholy pain hits her as she goes down. "I got her. I am over at the medical wing, floor..." He did not get to finish because Shayera, even in her pain, got her gun out, and shot him in the humeral capitellum. He goes down in pain. She is able to get up, but more guards rush in and one hits her with a stun shot. She loses conscious.

When she woke up, she found herself in a cell of some kind. It's nice, but also got a force field around it, keeping her from escaping. They are at least 20 guards all around it. Then a door in the back of the room the cell was in opens. Out comes a man. He looks to be in his late 20's. Maybe early 30's. He had on a business suit on, but they something about him. Something this man eyes that made her feel unease. Next to the man, was Mercy Graves in that diver outfit she always had on, but they was something up about her too. She was more...robotic. Her skin color was a bit off, and they was this look in her eyes.

The man got a chair and took a seat. "First of all, i am deeply sorry for what happen to you. My men can...overdone it at times." The suit man said to her. She could feel real honestly in his voice, but did not believe him. "Let me go right now, or i will bash your, and Graves heads in." Hol said threatening to the man. "Well, the ice did not damage your personality, i can tell." He said, making Shayera a bit confused. Ice? Damage? What was he talking about? Before she could 'ask.' He answer. "Ms Hol. I am about to tell you the truth. I am Julius Luthor, son of Lex Luthor. You been in the ice for more then 30 years. It is the year 2042."

Shayera said not a word to him. Son of Luthor. 2042. No, no, no, no. _"He's...he's lying! That's that! He's not Lex son! It's 2007! Not 2042! It's not true! No!"_ Your lying! This is all just...a hoax! Something out of Flash bad Sci-Fi movies!" She yell at him. Julius look at her, then turn his head to Mercy. She taps on something on her wrist, (Wait, wrist?) and a screen pops in front of Shayera. And it's turn her world upside down. It shows her news reports. Reports of search and rescues for Hawkgril. It shows how she was confirmed KIA, stopping the ICBM. It show her funeral. Her allies and friends give speeches in her honor. She saw the pain and sadness on each of they faces. The worst of them was John's. Oh god, John. John looked like Hell, and that was saying something. She realized it's all true. It's was all real. No way this could be fake. No way she could have survive that bast. Shayera turn away from screen, and Julius, and from the truth. She did not cry, but a few tears did fell.

"Look. I'm sorry. This should have never had happen to you. I really believe that, but now your here. And i what help you?" She turn around and face Julius at what he said. "Help? Your Lex Luthor son! I bet your just like him! What do you what? Brainwash me? Clones?" She yell at him. Julius sigh. He knew this was coming to him, but he could not be mad at Hawkgirl. "I am not like him. Yes, i have some of his skills, like his strength but you have the injections he did when i was in my mother for that. Yes, i own LexCorp, but i what to use it as a force of good, not to rule it. I found you and bought you back, not to use you, but to get you back into the world. I can even give you back your wing." At this, Shayera eyes got real big. Give her back her wing? She wanted not a thing more then that. (Besides...you know who.) "How?" Julius smile. "Mercy." Mercy taps something else on her wrist, and a hologram of a pair of Thanagarian size wings was on them. "I had the R&D lab cook these up. These are as strong as the old warsuit. And you can go twice as fast now." She look at the hologram. "We would need to put a chip at the back of your neck." When she heard that, she is able to yell stuff about mind controlling her, but he explain himself. "You will need it to control the wings. Just that, i promise."

She stops and thinks everything. She could not be a Thanagarian without wings, but it could be a trick. She was in the future, and found by the son of Lex Luthor. he said he wanted to help her, but he could be as bad his Lex, maybe even worst. Who knows what the world outside was like. She was a fish out of water, but she must stay strong. She was Shayera Hol! Hawkgirl! 'All right. I take the wings, but first. Where's John?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Metropolis. JLU HQ. 2044**

Shayera Hol look out the widow of the LexCorp car as she, Julius, and Mercy (As the diver) goes to the JLU HQ on Earth. From what she been told, the Justice League was not as big when she was a member. They also had a large HQ building here in Metropolis. Some of the members was Superman, Big Barda, Kai-Ro, a Green Lantern (What happen to John?) Aquaman daughter. A new Hawk and Dove, Flash kid (He marry Giganta? Really?) A new Batman that was also like the last one, only a part time member. A few others. She had no idea what they look like. Julius could give her pictures, but she wanted to them herself, not pictures she could be fake.

So far, the 3 rode in silent, till Julius try to start some talk. "So...how do you like your new wing?" He ask her. She look at him, but then said. "Fine." But in truth, she love the new robotic wing. Yes, it was a bit painful, and she still had the idea the chip would be mind control, but after she got it, she could fly again. She felt like a Thanagarian again. Yes, it was not the real now, but she was thankful she only lost one wing, and not both.

"Mr. Luthor. We are nearing Justice League Unlimited HQ sir." Mercy said. "Ah. Now the fun starts." He said. Shayera was about to ask him why, but then she realize it. Son of Lex Luthor. Of course, he would have problems with this new League. She could only imagine what might had happen between Julius and the JLU. Maybe Flash kid got pictures. The LexCorp car got to the front of the JLU HQ. It was massive building. Way, way bigger then Metro Tower. They waited for a minute, till the intercom. **_"State_ _your_ _business here, Mr_** ** _Luthor."_** Said the voice over the intercom. Well, that was cold, but then again. Son of Lex Luthor. "Look. I know i'm not welcome here, and had over past...debates, but they someone you would like to meet. Just scan the car. A few minute pass, then it came back. **_"All right. Drive on in, but try anything..."_** The main door open and Mercy drove in. The 3 got out as what look like a hero walks in. He look a bit like Booster Gold, but with brown hair, and a bit taller. As soon as he eyes fell on Shayera, they got real big. "Um...Um...are you...really Hawkgirl?" He ask. "Yes, see the wings?"

"Um...this way..." He was able to say. The 3 follow the Booster Gold to the meeting room. And they was the League. Superman. Big Barda, Kai-Ro, Hawk and Dove, Flash kid, and a African-American that look very familiar to Shayera. He had on a light battlesuit of some kind, but it was in the face...

She look at the others. Superman no longer had on the normal outfit, but a suit of white and black. It look more... Kryptonian. He look only to be in his 50's, but she could tell from his face, he was a whole lot older.

Aquagirl may had took Mera looks, but she could see Arthur in her.

Big Barda did not have her armor, but some reddish outfit that show a bit of skin.

Kai-Ro wass only about 10, or something like that. Yes, she was about that age when she started fighting back on Thanagar, but this was Earth.

New Hawk and Dove look similar, but Dove was a girl, and Hawk look old.

Flash kid had dark red hair. Her outfit was dark red on top, and black on the bottom. She also had on goggles for her mask.

The new Batman was not here. Not that she was surprise.

They all look at her with big eyes. Superman is the one that walks up to her. "Shayera...Shayera is that you?" he ask. "Yes, it's me." The old Man of Steel hugs. Now, the Thanagarian don't really do hugs, but in this case, she let the big guy hugs her. Flash kids rush up to them. "Wow! You! Your! Your Hawkgirl! This is so epic! I'm Riley West, daughter of the Flash!" She said happily to Hol. Yep, Riley is Wally kid. The others walks up to her, but then they see Julius, and Mercy, and well...

Superman eyes narrow and he grab Julius collar. "What are you doing here, Luthor." He 'ask' Mercy right hand turns into a gun, and aim it at Sups. The others get ready for a battle. "This might be a trick. She might be a robot, or a clone." Big Barda said, eyeing Shayera. "Hey now, we don't have to fight. Let Mr. Luthor, and Ms Hol have a few words on this." Dove trying to be the peacemaker before a fight happen. "I agree. Let us use words to solve this." Said Kai-Ro.

"Look. I got ice after the bast. He found me just a few weeks ago, and bought me back." Hol try to explain to the others. "And your wing? Did he take it off?" Superman said as he tighten his grip on Julius. "No, i lost it in the bast. He gave me new one on my back." She said. In truth, she had no idea why she is defending Julius. Yes, he found her, bought her back to the land of the living, and gave her a new right wing, but still, he was Lex son! And from the looks of things, and the JLU fought before.

Superman looks at her, then Julius. He lets goes of Julius. "Superman, you not really going to believe them? This all could be a trick?" Question Barda. "It's Shayera, Barda. I scan her, and she checks out." Hol felt a bit exposed on Superman using x-ray vision on her for some reason.

"Well, i'm happy we got to work that out." Said Dove, as Hawk look a bit sad for a fight not happening. Barda was still eyeing her. Flash was...Flash. Kai-Ro seem nice. "Shayera. They a lot of things we need to over, but first.." Superman turns to Julius, and Mercy. "If you two can wait outside." "Of course." Julius gives a smile Shayera before walking out with Mercy right behind.

"Now, we can talk." Said Superman. "Superman, i got to ask. I know he's Lex son, and all, but everyone seem to what him dead. What happen between him and the League?" She ask. Everyone look at each other, before Riley spoke him. "He kick our asses!" "What?" Julius really beat Superman and the Justice League Unlimited? "It was just a misunderstand. Our fault, really." Said Dove, trying to keep the balance. The black JLU member speak. "A few years back, we attack a smuggling ring down at the Metropolis decks. We did, but old junior also attack the smuggling ring. We thought he was a part of it, so we attack. In the end, we underestimate him, and took a few hits before we stop fighting. Man, Sups face that day..." Superman got a bit annoy at that last part, whine the others had faces of embarrassment.

"And you are?" She ask, but deep down, she knew. "Name the Lion. Rex Stewart. I'm honor to meet you, really. My dad never stop talking about you." She ask. "And your dad is?" He took a deep breath, and said 'John Stewart, and Mari McCabe Stewart." Feelings fill her. How should she feel? Happy? For John and Vixen getting married and having Rex? Sadness? For losing John? Rex could see what he said had hurt Shayera, and he felt bad. This Thanagarian had been his old man first true love. He heard the story. That in one future, he is Warhawk, son of John and Shayera. And in some ways, he still was. He could see Hawkgirl was about to let out a few tears. If his old man found out that he had made Shayera cry...RIP Rex Stewart.

"Hey, don't worry. John still alive, so is Vixen." He said, hoping it would stop the tears before they stated. It work. "Really? Where is he? When can i see him?" She ask Rex. What would he say? What would she say? "Both are still living over in Detroit. I can set up a meeting." Shayera was about to thank him when Barda cough. "I think they something we need to talk about Luthor." "She's right. We need to talk about him. You can't stay with him. We have a ton of room here for you Shayera. Your still a League member." She was about to reply, but Flash talk first. "Hey! Maybe we could use her as a spy! She was a spy once!" _"Oh god, really? She had to say something about the Invasion?_ _Then again..she's Flash kid."_

"That's not a bad idea, BB." Said Hawk. "Hey now, we can't just spy on Mr. Luthor." "I think the same. We don't spy on people." Said Dove, and Kai-Ro. "Same here. She just got bought back." Said Rex. Making Shayera cry by accident was one thing. Getting her hurt, or kill by spying on Luthor...

"It's up for Shayera." Said Superman. She thought about it. If Julius was really bad, she could find something bad. But if he was really good, it would be betrayal. The last time that happen, she help her people almost blow up Earth before she sided with her friends and a world she had learn to call home. She would NOT go through that. "Sorry, i give a heads up if he try anything, but besides that..." "I understand." Said Superman, but Shayera could see he look a bit annoy at her saying no.

"Well, if we got that out of the way, can i show Hawkgirl around the place? Please?" Ask Flash. "Umm...sure. I love to see this place training room." Said Hol. It was true, she has not done much besides waking up, her fail escape, getting her new wing, and coming here. She really needed to test her new wing out, see if it was all good as Julius said it was. "Great! I go get it ready!" And Flash flew out, and back. "All right! All ready!"

"Thanks. Just let me talk to Julius about all this." She said and walk out to talk with Julius.

 _"So far so good. John alive. Meet his son. And still a member of the Justice League._ _What could go wrong? Really."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Metropolis. JLU HQ. Gym 2044.**

Shayera beat the last of the training bots by removing it's head from the rest of it's body. "Time!" She yells. Flash stops the clock. "Wow. We got a new record here! You beat old Barda here record!" Big Barda just look at Flash, before looking at Hawkgirl. "You just got lucky." She said before walking out.

 _"She still don't like me? Great, she's acted like Wonder Woman before we made up."_ Hol thought as she took a drink of water. _"Do i have to go to Hell again?"_

It been a week since Shayera came to live at the JLU. It's been good so far, besides Barda, and a few others looks she got from some of the heroes, everyone love her. She was a like legend to them. The memorials, statues, and such was proof of that. And they was the news. The JLU had try to keep the fact she was still alive, and well, but Julius had told all the news stations of her. They been reports outside since then.

Shayera also been looking up on her history. Diana was still a member, but was off world right now. Also, Hol learn that for 9 months, she had gone back to the island. Why? She never said. Odd. Next, Zatanna and Catwoman, somehow, fell in love, got married, and had 5 kids. Really? The Cat and the Magic girl? It made no sense! Next, J'onn was gone. The Martian had left Earth years back for some reason.

A lot of people was also dead, sadly. Lois Lane was one of them. She, and Superman had a girl, but Lois had pass away a few years back. When she learn this, she could see the pain in Superman face.

"Not bad." Hawk said as he, and Dove walks in. "I don't see how Big Barda don't like you, Ms. Hol." Said Dove. "Ahh, old Barda just jealous of Hawkgirl!" Said Flash. Shayera wounder why this Flash was always on her side, and such. Wally must have talk about her everyday, and boom, new Flash is a Hawkgirl fan.

Just then, the alarm goes off. Hawk runs over to a computer. "It's Livewire! Looks like she coursing trouble in downtown, and now she ready for a beating." Hawk said, ready for a fight. "Livewire? But wouldn't she be old?" Ask Shayera. She knew about Livewire. Some shock jock that got hit with a bolt of lightning that had bounced off Superman. She had join with Legion of Doom and sided with Lex Luthor, saving her life when Darkseid came back and blow the Legion of Doom HQ to bits.

"Somehow, she learn to regenerated her body to keep herself young." Said a man in a light black coat. "And you might be?" "Dr Shadow. I have powers over shadows. It's a honor to meet you." He said.

Barda rush in. "Hey! enough talking! Let's move!" She yell at them.

Shayera look at Big Barda, but then got her mace ready. "About time for some action."

* * *

 **Downtown** **Metropolis.**

The team flew in, (Or walk/run to thous on the ground) and they she was, Livewire, still causing trouble after all these years.

"All right. Me, and Barda will attack from the front. Shayera. You and Flash will go in from the rear. Hawk, and D..." Superman was giving orders, but got basted by a bolt of electricity, sending him into a building. So did Barda. "Bob and weave people!" Yell Hawkgirl yell as more bolt of electricity came they way.

Hawk try to rush Livewire, and jump on her, but get electricity electricity. "Hey now! We don't have to fight!" Said Dove as she dodge Livewire attacks. 'Why don't we just all get together and talk this out." Electricity to the face.

"Hey night light! You can't hit me!" Yell Flash as she dodge Livewire bolts as well. 'What's the matter? Can't hit a moving target?" This started to piss Livewire off. It was then Shayera flew in and Wire in the face with her mace. Hard. The bluish girl is sent into a building, but quickly gets up. "So, it's true that the birdbrain is back, huh? Do you miss your boyfriend?" This piss the Thanagarian off real bad. She charge at Livewire and Wire over did it. Wire gets several hits from the mace before Shayera sends her into the road. She fly's up and gets ready to land the final blow, but Livewire was faster. She hits Hol with a big bolt of Electricity. Shayera goes down. "Ah! Getting ice made your soft, Birdbrain. Me? I still got the power!" Said Livewire, mocking. But then she got tackle by Lion. "Sorry i'm late." He said as he dodge the bolts with the agility of a spider monkey, before charging into her, sending her into a car. Just then shadows wrap themselves around Livewire. trapping her. Out of one of them, is Dr. Shadow. "As you can tell, i am more of a man that fights from the sides." He said to Hawkgirl as Lion helps her up."Thanks." She said to Lion

Superman and Barda then shows up. "Sorry we are late. Livewire carry's a punch, and some people from the building needed help." He said, but Shayera knows he is half laying. Big Barda just looks the other way. "Sure, sure, you did good." She said, and then Flash comes in. "Good? Hawkgirl did amazing!" Flash got a camera, and start to pictures. "Oh, how nice of you, Flash." Said Dove as Hawk helps her up.

Shayera just smile. Maybe this Justice League won't be as bad as she thought of.

* * *

 **Two days** **later. Detroit.**

It been two days after that little fight with Livewire, and here she was, about to meet John and Mari after all these years. She was walking with Rex to the Stewart home. God, what would she say? The Thanagarian had not a clue.

They walks into a real nice apartment building. They go to the top floor. "We're here." Rex said as he unlocks a door. She slowly goes in. Rex leads her into the living room. On the couch is a woman in her 60's-70's. She may be old, but Hol can tell she can still kick some ass. It's Vixen. "Shayera? That's you girl?" The old, ex superhero ask the Hawkwoman. "it's me." The older woman got up, and hug Thanagarian. "It's been too long, girl. After that battle, we was going out for drinks."Shayera had to laugh at that. "It's great to see you, Vixen, buy's...where..."

And then he is. John Stewart. He lost the beard, and she did not see his ring. They just look at each other as Rex and Vixen leave the room.

They keep looking at each other till Shayera walks up to him, and slap him! All of her anger, the anger of getting ice, of waking up about over 40 years in the future, to learn that the man who she love name his son the name of they son in a another future. "John! Why didn't you find me! Why you name Lion Rex! That's the name of _our son!"_ She love him, but also greatly mad at him, for not finding her, and naming his son with Vixen son Rex, the name of they son in that future. The future she was in right now.

John was not mad. "Look, i'm sorry, Shayera. I am." He goes and takes and sat on the couch. "I search years for you. Even after the others stop, i kept on looking. As for Rex, will...i did say i would not be Destiny's puppet, but after i thought you had really...i needed something to remind me of you."

Shayera looks at John. She slaps him again. "All right. I...sort of forgive you. Rex does look like a good kid...besides the name, and i...care about you."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, just to see if we can put all of this behind us, and start new." They look at each again, but Shayera said "Yes"

"Great. Now, i got more then a few stories to tell, and Mari does what a rematch of that last fight before the island."

'Really? But's she so...you know...old."

"Why do you think i'm still here?"


End file.
